Mis medias nuevas
by 39medalla
Summary: Applejack: Oye ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer? Rainbow Dash: No actúes como una potra asustada, sabes perfectamente que me jode que utilices más ropa de lo debido, si lo que quieres es pasar calor, tenías que habérmelo pedido desde un principio.


**Mis Medias Nuevas.**

El sonido de aquella tela rasgarse le hacía volver a sus pensamientos, a recomponer su postura ¿Qué había hecho?, lo único era probar aquella medias, ¿el por qué?, porque a pesar de estar en el mes de febrero, el frío en ponyville era insoportable, incluso para la yegua naranja. De sus labios se escapó un suave gemido al sentir como sus nalgas eran manoseadas por otro individuo que le arrancaba gemidos con su devastadora lengua.

**Applejack:**** ¡Me… las has roto! **

Se quejó ella dándole un empujón, a la pony que la "acosaba" no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía allí parada frente a ella, la tenía acorralada en ese árbol, sonrió perspicaz y le dio otro tirón , provocando más agujeros en aquellas medias blancas y rosas que llevaba la ojiverde.

**Rainbow Dash:****Es tu culpa **-dijo ella con el tono enfadado- **te dije que no te pusieras esas malditas medias.**

**Applejack:**** Tenía frío en las piernas, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones, yo me pongo lo que quiero. **

Enarco una de sus cejas sin dejar de buscar su mirada, en aquellos movimientos tan peligrosos de la yegua de pelo de arcoíris. No era justo que ella se helara de frío mientras que las demás estuvieran calentitas con sus medias, ella también tenía derecho a tener las suyas, y no tener sus piernas heladas cada mañana de trabajo. No comprendía mucho la actitud de su marefriend ¿Ahora quería ser su esteticista?, desde que había cambiado esa prenda de vestir su personalidad y su mal humor se habían hecho presentes y le estaban llevando a la locura...

_**Flashback**_

_**Applejack: **__**Rarity, ¿y esa prenda?, ¿Qué es? **_

_Comentó la ojiverde intrigada al ver esa prenda._

_**Rarity: ¿Ah?, ¿Esto?, se llaman medias **__**Applejack**__. _

_Sonrió ella levantándose un poco y enseñándole como eran concretamente _

_**Rarity: Suelo usarlas en invierno, cuando hace mucho frío.**_

_**Applejack: **__**Yo quiero probar unas... **_

_**Rarity: En casa tengo otras, si quieres te las puedo prestar**__. _

_**Applejack: **__**¡Muchas gracias, Rarity!**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Applejack chocó con el árbol que se encontraba delante de ella, cada paso que retenía la hacía caer en la boca del lobo. Para los ojos de Rainbow, ella se veía terriblemente sexy, su cola medio levantada, aquellas medias que se les habían bajado hasta los muslos sumada de aquellos agujeros que ella mismo le había proporcionado, y la cara de enfado de Applejack, se estaba divirtiendo mucho

**Applejack: Aun no escuché tus argumentos contra mis medias, estoy deseando oírlos antes de pegarte una patada. **

Dijo ella finalmente, sin duda estaba terriblemente molesta ya no sólo por sus medias, sino por la forma en la que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

**Rainbow Dash: No me gustan.**

**Applejack: Eso no es una respuesta con argumentos válidos para mí. **

Dicho esto, su paciencia se agotó, y una patada iba directa a ella, pero retuvo su pierna cogiéndola con un casco y dejándola en el aire, ahora contaba con el apoyo del árbol que tenía a su espalda y su poco equilibrio ante dicha postura. Rainbow volvió a sonreír ligeramente, con un nuevo tirón de forma brusca, había quedado al descubierto la intimidad de Applejack, su fuerza había roto completamente la susodicha prenda, ahora sólo observaba sus pliegues, y con su mirada Applejack sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, podía ver con claridad que su miembro estaba erecto.

**Applejack: Oye ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer?**

**Rainbow Dash: No actúes como una potra asustada, sabes perfectamente que me jode que utilices más ropa de lo debido, si lo que quieres es pasar calor, tenías que habérmelo pedido desde un principio.**

Con su casco libre hiso un movimiento, dejando a la vista lo "apasionado", que estaba su amigo, antes de que Applejack pudiese protestar, ya había entrado en ella.

_Se sentía un poco extraña con aquella prenda, no eran incómodas pero si sentía como si su piel fuera tocada por algo, o alguien, para su tranquilidad ya no tenía erizaba el bello de sus piernas y se sentía en una temperatura, que no necesitaba tiritar ni tampoco ponerse un chaquetón, aunque le estaban dando problemas, se bajaban desde su trasero, conforme andaba, y conforme se movía, era tremendamente frustrante, ya que debía tirarse una y otra vez, para acomodarlas a su lugar y sin duda le frustraba cada vez más._

_Por sus comentarios y quejidos, fue que Rainbow se dio cuenta de sus medias, siguió mirándola con curiosidad, había visto con claridad la expresión de Applejack ante aquel gemido, su rostro parecía tan débil, por un momento quería verla por una vez más, dando pequeños besos a su cuello con dulzura, y metiendo uno de sus cascos en su intimidad. No recibió ninguna patada, ni queja de Applejack, sino un suspiro ante aquellos pequeños besos, que habían erizado su piel, buscó sus labios y una vez que los apresó, sus lenguas comenzaban con una ardua batalla, tocaba sus piernas como solía hacer, pero esa maldita tela no le deja tocarla 100%, como solía hacerlo, como le molestaba, estaba al borde de su propia paciencia, no iba a ceder ante un trozo de tela, para nada, ella era mucho más peligroso que ello, sin aguantar más sus propios impulsos, hincó sus propios cascos en aquellas medias y tiró de ellas con brusquedad, nadie podía con Rainbow Dash._

Las embestidas se habían hecho más rápidas, Applejack había optado por cargar su propio peso en el cuerpo de Rainbow, entrelazó sus piernas a sus caderas, su espalda estaba siendo golpeada contra el árbol, e intentaba como podía reprimir sus gemidos, no era cuestión de que les pillaran, no de esa manera, la inocente Applejack y la impulsiva Rainbow Dash, que gran combinación. No dejaba de acariciar sus piernas, ya estaban de la manera que él las conocía, sin nada por encima.

**Rainbow Dash: Es… esto lo que querías ¿no... Es así?**

Gimió ella hincando sus cascos en su espalda, estaba llegando a su propio límite.

**Rainbow Dash: La próxima vez que tapes tus piernas con esas mierdas, te las quitaré delante de todos. **

Gruñó ella entre embestidas, tapar de aquella manera una de las partes favoritas del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash. Quizás muy penoso, pero de lo más reconfortante, se descargó en ella, fundiendo su gemido en un profundo beso, los cascos de Applejack volvieron a tocar el suelo, tenía poca fuerzas en ellas después de aquel "calentón".

**Applejack: Fantástico, me has dejado hecho un desastre, ¡Cómo piensas ahora que salga de aquí así!**

Gritó tirando de ella.

**Rainbow Dash: Procura arreglarte mucho.**

Le guiñó el ojo divertida, metiendo una de sus cascos traviesos por debajo de su cola, era cierto.

**Rainbow Dash: Venga te voy a ayudar un rato con el trabajo.**

Le dio un leve golpe en el trasero conforme trotaba de regreso al área donde trabajaba de lo más contento. Mientras que Applejack era la que perdía los nervios esta vez, apretaba los dientes para calmarse. Pero era imposible, esa idiota había pasado esa raya con creces.

**Applejack: ¡Rainbow Dash, me las pagarás!**

**Fin.**


End file.
